good or bad?
by dead pleasure
Summary: bella thinks shes pregnant. could she be? what if she is? what will she think? what will edward think? what will happen? read and find out. this is my first fanfic so tell me if i suck or not. injoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own twilight or any of the people in it_.**

I woke up to cold, hard lips kissing me and a soft whisper in the voice that was as soft as velvet tell me to wake up.

I rolled over and my head softly hit his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning love how did you sleep?"

I yawed and opened my mouth to answer but a nasty taste filled my mouth and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet when I started to throw up everything and anything that was in my stomach.

Edward held my hair out of the way as I emptied my stomach.

When I was finally done he handed a glass of water. I poured some into my mouth and swished it around in my mouth to clear some of the gross taste out, and then I spit it out and then drank the rest of the water.

For the past week I have been throwing up ever morning. Edward has tried to convince me to let Carlisle look at me but ever time I said no.

I already knew or thought I knew why I was always sick in the morning but I also knew that I had to be wrong because I couldn't be pregnant. Vampires couldn't have babies I knew that. But yet I couldn't shake the feeling away.

I looked up into Edwards's onyx eyes they were completely filled with concern.

"How are you feeling? Are you done throwing up?" His voice mired his eyes.

"Yeah I think I'm done" Edward picked me up and carried me to my bed.

He gently laid me down and then lay next to me on the bed.

He opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. I already knew what he was going to say. I had hared it ever morning for the past week.

"Edward I know what you're going to say. I'm fine I'm not going to go see Carlisle theirs no need."

He removed my hand from his mouth.

"Bella you're not fine so stop pretending. You have been throwing up ever morning for the past week and I don't care what you say anymore you are going to go see Carlisle and don't try and be stubborn about this because your not going to win. You may not care if you die but I do."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward really I'm not pretending I really am fine it's just a bug or something." I knew he could tell that I was lying.

He glared at me but didn't say anything about my lie.

"Carlisle, jasper, emmet and I are all going hunting this afternoon. But if you don't want me to go ill stay here."

I looked in to his eyes and as much as I wanted him to stay I knew he had to go.

I sighed and my face fell into a pout.

"If you have to, how long will you be gone?"

He chuckled "a few days." he answered. "My cell phone will be on and you will have to promise me that if you feel any worse then you call me."

He put a long, pale finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his. He stared into my eyes and I was helpless to do anything but to stare back. His eyes were serious and concerned.

"Do you promise?"

I nodded "yes I promise."

He smiled and his eyes turned light and happy and he kissed my lips with a soft and gently touch but yet still hard and eager.

I had to concentrate on breathing and not attacking him.

He pulled away all too soon and kissed my forehead.

"I have to go now love I'll see you real soon."

"Have fun." I said in a sad tone.

He chuckled and kissed me one last time and then was gone.

_**Ok people I don't know what I'm doing this is my first fanfic so just bare with me here.**_

_**Review if and tell me if I'm sucking this up or if im doing an awesome job.**_

_**Let me know you dudes and duets are reading this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPER 2

I couldn't stand not knowing if I really could be pregnant or not so I came up with a plan. I was in my truck driving to the drug store. I was so scared to find out if I was pregnant. Would I be happy or would I be sad? What would Edward think? Would he think that I cheated on him? Or what if I wasn't would I feel happy or disappointed? I couldn't stand all the questions running through my head I just had to find out and before I went crazy.

I pulled into the drug stores parking lot and parked. I just stat in my truck for a few seconds before I could get the guts to get out and find some of the answers to my many questions.

I finally got out and walked into the store. I found the lane I was looking for right away and started looking for the best brand I could find. I finally found one and grab about ten of them.

I paid for them then left the store and got into my truck. I started my long journey home, well really it was only a few minuets but it felt like in eternity.

I got home and rushed into the house and into the only bathroom.

I toke the first test out of the bag and then out of the box. I read what it said but it was hard because my hands were shaking so violently I had to finally put it on the sink to read it.

I did the test and stat on the edge of the tub to wait. When it was finally time to look I toke a deep breath and got up and walked to the sink. I looked. It was positive. I just stared at it for a good ten minuets not comprehending it.

When I finally saw it for the first real time I couldn't believe it. I quickly got out another one and did the same thing.

When it was time to look I did and it said the same as the first positive.

I did it again and when it said the same thing I did it with all of the ones I got. They all said the same thing.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Should I call Alice? Should I call Edward? No I wouldn't call Edward. I couldn't call Edward. But maybe I should call Alice….

The ring of the telephone interrupted my thoughts I rushed as fast as I could with out falling to answer the phone.

"Bella" I heard a much exited Alice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Alice." I really hoped she wasn't calling to go shopping or something.

"Bella o my gosh Bella I can't believe this." Alice squealed in my ear.

"Cant believe what Alice?" I wish she would just hurry up and say it so I could go and think about what to do about the baby.

"About the baby what else. I can't believe Edward got you pregnant. This is so existing Esme will be so happy. What do you think it will be Bella? A boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl because they are so much more fun to dress up. What do you think Edward will think?"

Alice knew of course she knew she would have seen it. I should have known this. I did know this I was just so busy to remember.

"Bella…Bella…BELLA" Alice shouted into my ear

"Umm…sorry what was that Alice?" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot about Alice.

"I said what do you want it to be?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know Alice. I guess I just want it to be happy and healthy."

"Yeah I know but deep down you know you want it to be a boy or a girl."

"Um...Alice I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to take a nape ok?"

"Fine" snapped Alice. "Ill call you later."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and went back up to the bathroom and throw all of the tests away and covered them up with paper.

I went to my room and just laid down on my bed debating whether or not to call Edward.

After about 20 minutes of self debating I decided to call him.

I when down stairs and dialed his cell number.

He answered on the fist ring.

"Hello?" his perfect voice sounded through the phone speaker

"Edward I'm sorry to bug you wail you're hunting its just…."

"It ok Bella what's wrong?" he sounded anxious.

"Well nothings wrong exactly….I just really need to talk to you."

"About what Bella?" he was still anxious.

"Um….." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella please what is it?"

"Can you come home? I need to say this to your face to face Edward and it can't wait." I whisper. I had started to cry. I was scared about telling Edward. I didn't know if I could. But I couldn't back out now.

"Yes Bella I'm on my way.'

He hung up the phone and so did I.

I went to the couch and lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I don't know how I fell asleep but I did because the next thing I know I was being awaking by Edwards's cool breath flowing into my nose.

"Hi" I said sitting up. He was kneeling next the couch; his anxious gaze was burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Bella what is it what's wrong? Are you OK did anyone hurt you? Are you feeling worse?"

I couldn't meet his eyes; I just looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Nothings wrong well at lest I don't think anything's wrong." I could barely speak more then a whisper.

"Bella please just tell me I can't stand not knowing."

"I don't know how to tell you Edward." I was trying desperately to hold back the tears but I knew that I couldn't for much longer.

"Bella just tell me I wont get mad, I promise." He sounded very anxious now and I it made my feel worse.

I lost the fight with my tears and they all started spilling over. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder and let them all out.

He picked me up and stat me in his lap and started rocking back and forth. His hands were rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"What ever it is we will work it out, ill take care of you Bella you just have to tell me what it is that's wrong."

"You won't believe me." Was all I could sob out.

"Yes I will Bella please I'm begging you just tell me I can't stand it for much longer."

His finger was under my chin and he was pulling my face up to his. I looked into his topaz eyes unwillingly.

"Please tell me Bella" he was trying to dazzle me, and it was working.

Like always I blurted out the truth.

"I'm pregnant Edward."

He just stared at me not believing.

"Bella" he sighed "you know that you can't be pregnant, it's just not possible, I'm sorry."

I sprung out of his lap and ran to the bathroom. Edward was just a few feet behind me all the way.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I knelt next to the trash can and started going through it.

"Bella love what are you doing?" he sounded like he thought I was crazy.

I quickly found what I was looking for and shoved it into his hands.

He looked down at the pregnancy test. And I saw his face go from a false calm to confusion then to horror.

"Bella…." Was that all he could say?

Hey guy's thanks for the reviews they really meant a lot to me.

I'm sorry for all the spelt words and bad grammar I've always sucked at them but I'll try and do better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Edward I know what your thinking" and I did well I had a good guess at what he was thinking. It was the thing that I was afraid that he would think. The thing that made me afraid to tell him.

"Bella how could you?" he looked about ready to cry and that only made me cry harder. I hate causing him such pain, even if there is no reason to feel the pain.

"Edward I didn't. I couldn't cheat on you. I swear to you that you were the only one and will ever be the only one." I was pretty much begging him to believe me.

"Bella how can I believe that you never cheated on me? You know that vampires cant have babies Bella."

I couldn't answer him I couldn't even shake my head I was crying to hard. I could feel his gaze burning the top of my head, but still I couldn't do anything. I felt num and sick and ill I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and die.

I sunk don't to my knees on the hard floor and put my head in my hands and cried like I have never cried before.

I felt his cold hands stroking my hair.

"Bella who was it? Who is the father?"

"I should have never told you Edward I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Bella never be afraid to tell me anything. But Bella I need to know who the baby belongs to."

"Edward I told you it's yours I never had sex with anyone but you. How many times do you want me to say it?" I was almost shrieking the words.

"Bella, Bella, Bella please I just want to know whose baby that I'm going to be raising."

I look at him stunned out of words. He was smiling a faint smile and it barely touched his beautiful eyes but he was still smiling and that made me smile a little even though he refused to even think the baby was his. But when it was born he would see it's his. He would see.

_**O my gosh people thank you so much for the reviews I didn't think that many people would really like it.**_

_**And also thanks for all the alert thingys they mean a lot.**_

_**And once again sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar I'm trying.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can**_

_**Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

It's been a week sense I told Edward I was pregnant. He still wouldn't believe that it was his so I just stopped trying to convince him.

"Come on Bella were going to be late for you're doctors appointment."

Edward is forcing me to go to the doctors. We had to drive all the way to Port Angles for the doctor Edward insisted I see.

I just wanted Carlisle to be my doctor but Edward said that he didn't know that much about giving birth and that this doctor was en expert. When I still said no he dazzled me into saying yes. I'm a sucker for his eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute Edward" I quickly finished pulling my hair into a pony and left my room. I walked slowly down the stairs trying my best not to fall, but of course on the seconded to last step I tripped over something most likely my own feet, and I was caught in hard, cold, gentle arms. He picked me up and gaped my jacket and started out the door.

"Edward put me down I can walk."

"Yes but what's the fun in that?" he gave me my favorite crooked smile that toke my breath a way.

I just rolled my eyes and let him put me in the car and buckle me up. Then faster then should be possible he was in the driver's seat holding my hand and started up the car.

"How are you feeling today Bella?"

"Umm…..ok I guess, I don't really feel any different from yesterday or the day before that." Everyday he would ask me how I felt and it was starting to get annoying real fast.

He just laughed and played with my captured hand.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Edward asked me that question at lest ten times a day and that also was getting on my nerves.

"I told you before Edward I don't care what it is as long as it is happy and healthy. That's all I care about. Now will you please stop asking me?" I didn't really mean to snap at Edward it was just that my emotions were all over the place lately.

He just looked at me then laughed.

He seemed to sense that I was in no mood for small talk so he didn't speak much to me the rest of the way.

"We're here" he declared

"I looked up and saw a small white building. It had flowers all around the outside although most of them were dead. Their were two big double doors that were swung in and out.

Edward opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt for me. I got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head aganst his shoulder then closed my eyes.

I didn't even relays he had opened the door until I was engulfed into a blanket of warmth.

"Why don't you go and sit down and I will sign you in?"

"Kay" I sighed and then went to sit down. I was very tired, I haven't been sleeping very well for the past week and my emotions were wearing me out.

"Isabella swan?" I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep till a bored nasal voice called my name.

"Isabella swan?" she repeated

"Come on Bella it's time to go in" said Edward taking my hand and helping me up.

"Are you Isabella?"

"Bella I corrected her"

"Follow me" she said

The nurse seemed to notice Edward for the first time and couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

"I'll wait here" said Edward eyeing the nurse strangely.

"Ok" I sighed I had wanted Edward to be there with me. He turned around and went back to the seats.

"Come on then" said the nurse she sounded disappointed. It made me angry with her and I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't her felt what Edwards looks did to people, woman in particular.

She toke my height and my weight and then asked me the normal questions. Then she had me wait till the doctor came.

When the doctor finally came she toke me to take an ultrasound.

She had my lay down on the hard, cold, uncomfortable bed. Then she lifted my shirt and put some cold gel stuff on my stomach. Then she started to search my belly for the baby with the little handily thing. When she found it she pointed it out to me.

"There do you see it?" she asked me

"Yes I see it."

Her face then became puzzled and she started muttering to herself and looking at the screen at different angles.

"This is not right" I heard her say to herself.

"What's not right?" she was making me anxious and I didn't like it.

"How long have you been pregnant?" she turned towed me.

"Umm…about 4 or 5 weeks, why?"

"4 or 5 weeks are you sure honey?"

Now I was very anxious.

"Yes why what's wrong?"

"They can't be 4 or 5 weeks they look as if they are 3 months." She was just as puzzled as I was. But then something started to sink in.

"They?" was all I could say.

She smiled at that

"Yes they. Congratulations you have twins!" she smiled I big fake smile and clapped her hands when she said twins.

"Twins…."

* * *

**_you guy's rock really thanks so much for all the R&Rs and the alerts they mean a lot keep it up please._**

**_sorry the chapters are so short i dont have much time to write long ones but ill try as hard as i can._**

**_and yet again im sorry for all the spelling and grammar i know they suck andim trying my best to tone all of them down._**

**_YOU GUY'S ROCK_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"W….wh…what? How can I have twins. What did you say was wrong with it, or I mean them?" I didn't know what I was going to tell Edward. And I was scared to tell him for fear of how he will take it.

"It's remarkable but the babies have a very fast growth rate. Their development is of 3 months not 4 or 5 weeks. We'll have to do some tests."

"No" I said abruptly "No tests."

She looked at me like I was insane. "What? We have to take tests. Don't you know what this would mean for the medical community?"

"I don't care what it would mean." And I didn't. "I don't what any tests done to my babies."

She looked like she was about to object but I cut her off.

"Is that all? Can I go home now?"

"Yes that's all." She started to wipe the gel off of my stomach. When she was done I jumped off the table and was out the door as fast as I could without tripping.

I had to laugh when I got out into the lobby. Their were tons of girls staring at Edward and their were three trying to flirt with him. He spotted me immediately.

"Bella" he sounded relieved. He jumped up out of the seat and didn't even bother to say good-bye to the girls that were talking to him.

"Twins Bella that's great!"

I forgot about his super hearing and of course his mind reading. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to tell him.

"Do you think so?" I was surprised and a little shocked that he would think this.

"Yes Bella this is great."

"What about the aging thing Edward what do you think about that?"

"I don't know what to think Bella it's just unbelievable."

"I know what you should think"

"What should I think?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I think you should think that they're yours and I didn't cheat on you." I was desperate to make him believe that they were his. I couldn't stand him thinking I would cheat on him.

"Bella we have discussed this many times before and I'm tired of arguing with you." He voice and eyes were very wary.

"Well then maybe you should believe me Edward I didn't cheat on you I could never do that to you." I was yelling now. I was so sick and tired of Edward not believing me that I just couldn't hold in the anger anymore.

"Bella please let's go out into the car and talk about this, ok?" he tried to dazzle me with his eyes.

"No Edward!" I was yelling now and a little baby started crying at the sound of my voice.

I looked around at everyone staring at us.

"Fine we'll talk in the car." I glared at him all the way to the car.

"Bella now you know these children are not mine." His voice was flat and lifeless.

"No Edward! I don't know these children are not yours!" I was yelling at almost the top of my lungs.

"Bella please, lets not discuss this anymore."

My anger melted and I couldn't control the overwhelming pain and hurt that his words caused me. I started to sob. I couldn't stop, no mater how hard I tried.

"Bella, please don't cry." His velvet voice was filled with sadness and that just made me cry harder.

He started rubbing my back and shushing me.

"Bella calm down." he ordered.

"I can't." I sobbed into my hands.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me."

Edward sighed and I could tell he was getting annoyed or at least angry.

"Bella I already said I don't want to discuss this any more." His voice was hurt and cutting.

"We will discuss this untill you believe me."

He sighed again then started the car without anther word.

We didn't say a word all the way home.

* * *

**_hey guys sorry its so short but I'm trying._**

**_thanks for all the R&Rs their awsome!_**

**_(Edited by readingdancer) _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Edward pulled into his drive way and turned off the car, but he didn't move get out.

"Bella. Alice by now knows about the twins and the growth rate but she has not yet told anyone else. Do you wish to tell everyone now or later? And we still have to tell Charlie to."

"Well I guess we should tell everyone now. What do you think?" I was anxious to tell people but I figured it would be best to tell everyone right away.

"Now would be best I think." Edward got out of the car in a blur and before I could even blink he had me in his arms and was carring me into the house.

"Bella!" Alice screeched into me ear "Bella I can't believe this! Twins this is great! Double the shopping!"

"Alice" I moaned.

"And they will come way faster then normal! This is so cool!"

"Alice where are the others?" Edward saved me again from Alice's loud screeching.

I looked up at him silently thanking him.

"Right here" called Esme from the top of the stairs.

"Oh Bella dear this is such happy news." She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes two small people to play with!" Emmett came running down the stairs and snatched me from Edwards's arms and started spinning me around and making me dance.

I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt, Edward was laughing hard to.

"Emmett" I screamed "put me down." I could barely say it through all the laughter coming out of me.

"Yes Emmett put her down." Rosalie's cold harsh words echoed down the stairs.

She had been very hostile towards me since she found out I was pregnant. But I couldn't blame her; everyone thought I cheated on Edward.

Emmett lightly set me down on my feet, steadying me with his large hands.

"Twins is nothing but bad news. I can't see how you all can still stand the site of this ugly, pitiful, excuse for a human child. She cheated on Edward or did you all forget that already? Like I said before twins are nothing but bad news because then it will just be double the reminder of her betrayal to Edward." she spun on her heels and was gone an instant later.

Everyone just stood around awkwardly, staring at the floor.

"Come on Bella, I think its time to go tell Charlie." Edward held out his hand for me and I took it gratefully. He lead me out the door and opened my door from me, then faster then should be possible he was starting the car.

When we pulled into my drive way I still had not come up with anything to say to my father.

Edward opened my door and helped me out. We walked slowly up to the front door then went in.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Bella?" he called back.

"Yeah dad, Edward and I need to talk to you."

"I'm in the middle of an important game. Bella can't this wait?"

"I'm sorry Charlie this is urgent." Edward answered for me.

"OK come on in here then." Charlie grumbled.

Edward and I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well what is it; I don't want to miss too much of the game Bells?"

"Dad I'm……I'm…pregnant."

_**

* * *

**_

_**sorry guy's it so short I just can't write anymore today but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can**_

**_(Edited by readingdancer)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**

I was prepared for Charlie to yell and things like that, but I was not prepared for this.

He jumped off the couch and bellowed "You're pregnant!" His voice was so loud it hurt my eardrums.

I could only nod my head stupidly. Charlie got this dazed look on his face then and fell back into the couch and clutched his heart.

"Dad?"

"Bella quick call 911 he's having a heart attack!" Edward ran as fast as he could, with Charlie watching, to his side.

I ran into the kitchen and dialed 911.

"Hello?" asked a very bored voice.

"My dad he's having a heart attack!" I was crying and I didn't know if the lady could hear me or not.

"Ok hun. What's you're name and where are you?"

I told her my name and address she told me that an ambulance would be there in a few minuets.

I ran back into the living room and knelt by Charlie. Edward was trying to help him breath.

True to the lady's words the ambulance was here in a few minutes. They loaded up Charlie into the back and drove off to the hospital. Edward had called Carlisle and told him to be ready and waiting for my dad when he got there.

Edward picked me up and gently, but urgently put me into his Volvo and not even one second later we were speeding down the road on are way to the hospital.

We got to the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Where is Charlie Swan's room?" Edward asked

I could barely see over the tears flooding my eyes.

"I'm sorry you will have to wait he is in surgery right now."

"Ok thank you" Edward said then led me to a seat.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it seemed like forever, till Carlisle came out.

Edward stiffened beside me and pulled me tight against his chest. I knew that it was bad news.

"Bella I'm deeply sorry" Carlisle went on "we did everything we could but we couldn't save him."

"Charlie's dead." I couldn't believe this; I didn't want to believe this.

"Bella…." I didn't hear the rest of what Edward had said. In fact I couldn't hear anything. Or see anything, only blackness.

**_

* * *

Sorry I know its short but I really have to get to bed._**

**_I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can._**

**_(Edited by readingdancer)_**

**_Bye!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**Ok I know a lot of you are mad at me for killing Charlie but just wait and be patient I have a really good reason for killing him so just sit back relax and read to find out. And also have a little trust in me! I know where the this story's going ((well the next few chapters at least.)) so read on my fellow people and enjoy and also and thanks to the people who told me they were mad at me for killing Charlie and if you are mad at me for doing anything else please, please, please tell me! **_

_**That's all thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a dark, room, and on a black leather couch with cold, hard arms wrapped around me.

"Bella. Are you awake love?" I could tell he was anxious, although he tried hard not to show it.

I was trying to think of what would make him so anxious but I could not seem to.

"Yes." I knew I sounded confused but I didn't try to hide it.

"Bella how are you doing? Do you feel faint at all?"

"I'm doing fine Edward" I sighed. "Why?" I rolled my eyes. Why was he acting this way?

"Bella don't you remember?" Edward propped himself up on his elbow and locked my eyes with his.

"Remember what? Edward what am I missing?

"Bella Charlie, your father died from a heart attack last night. How can you not remember?"

The memory of last night rushed back into my head. I couldn't speak or move, or even blink.

"Bella, Bella talk to me, talk to me Bella!" he was scared his voice trumbled with the emotion.

I just laid there staring blankly. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel it when Edward grasped my shoulders and started to shake me and calling my name. But I could feel the pain in my heart overwhelming me and the guilt that was trying to suffocate me.

I wished so much that I could take it back. I wished that I could go back in time and not tell Charlie. To not tell anyone. Not even Edward. He didn't even believe me when I told him that they were his. And I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw me talking to another man. Wondering, no doubt, that if that was the man I had cheated with on him with. And especially not Charlie. I had killed Charlie when I told him and if I could just go back in time and take it all back. To run away and not tell anyone, not cause anyone harm or pain. I would. I would cause myself all the pain I had to. If I could just take it all back.

I managed to close my lids tight and wish with everything I was made of to take it all back.

* * *

Suddenly the cold hands griping my shoulders were gone and the voice calling my name stopped.

Cold arms were around my waist and a soft kind velvet voice was whispering in my ear to wake up.

I was confused, wait, no I was way more than confused. I had this strange feeling of dajei vu.

"Good morning love how did you sleep?"

I sat upright with a start and jumped out of bed staring at Edward. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. His eyes were pitch black, he looked the exact same as the day I found out I was pregnant.

He looked at me strangely then got up and stood in front of me.

"Bella are you alright?" he sounded about to laugh at my flustered expression.

I tried talking but just then a foul taste filled my mouth and I had to run to the bathroom.

And like the first time, Edward was at my side holding my hair back, and softly rubbing my back.

When I was done he handed me the water. I swirled it around in my mouth and spit it out, then drank the rest.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, just like last time.

"Edward I want you to go hunting this afternoon with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper."

He looked at me confused, then nodded his head.

"I was going to tell you that I was going hunting with them in a few minutes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" I didn't know how, but my wish had been granted and I was not going to screw it up this time. I was going to leave. I had to let Charlie live and not cause Edward any pain by telling him about the twins. I was going to do this right this time.

He looked at me strangely again but didn't say anything.

"Bella I don't think I should go anymore." He stared at me intently.

"What? No. Go Edward, go you need to hunt. Don't test your restraint to much by not hunting when you know you should." I needed Edward to go hunting so I could leave.

"But Bella you're sick and I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll go to the doctors" I said a little too fast. He looked at me again searching my eyes for something and I knew what. Quickly I tried to make my eyes innocent and sweet.

"Ok I will leave now then if you're sure."

I couldn't speak over the lump in my throat so I just nodded.

"Goodbye then Bella. I will see you as soon as I can." He lowered his head and captured my lips with his in a light kiss. I was going to miss him so much that I could barely take it.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. But then he pulled us apart then kissed my lightly again and left.

"I love you so much." I whispered hoping he could hear me.

"I love you so much more Bella." He yelled back.

As soon as I knew he was really gone I ran to my room and pulled my duffle bag out and started throwing my clothes and other things I needed in it. I snatched my sock full of money and put it in my pocket and ran down stairs. I fond a piece of paper and wrote my goodbye to Charlie. Then I wrote one to Edward and ran it back up to my room. I put it under my pillow and went down stairs, then ran to my car and got in. Then I drove off to anywhere but here.

* * *

**_(Edited by readingdancer)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**Ok everyone I have made the decision to continue the story!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it**_!

It's been three months sense I left forks. And I missed it so much that every night I would sit and cry for a few hours till sleep overtoke me.

I was only three months pregnant, but with the twins growth rate I was in the last of the 8th trimester and I only had about two or three weeks till the babies came. I was scared to death. I didn't know what to do. I had long run out of money and was now staying at a shelter for pregnant teens in Massachusetts. I didn't know how I would support the twins.

I had been thinking a lot about what had happened, how I was sent back in time. And I now think I have come up with a theory. I think that it was the babies that did it, that it was the baby's power.

I was sitting in my cot just staring off into space when Becky came running up to me.

"Come on Bella hurry Nancy just gave birth!" Becky was bouncing up and down and pretty much screaming the news in my face.

I didn't like Becky much, she was to hyper and loud. But Nancy was a sweet, quite girl and I didn't mind her much.

"I think I'll stay here Becky. Blood makes me faint." I lied to her. Yes blood used to make me faint but not anymore. I was slowly becoming a vampire. I don't know how but I think it's because my body is making itself ready to have two babies. I didn't hunger for blood but I didn't mind it. But I was a lot less breakable then before and I looked paler and my eyes had flecks of soft gold in them, my nose was straighter, my hair was fuller and less tangley. My lips were also fuller and redder then ever and I could no longer blush, but that I think was because I no longer felt emotion.

I had felt nothing for anything but the two little creators growing inside me. I no longer had Edward or Alice or any of the Cullen's I had no one left that I loved only my little babies that I had no idea how I was going to take care of. I had thought about calling Edward and telling him where I was and that I was pregnant with is children, but in the end I didn't because I just knew that he would still think that I had cheated on him. But I had not totally dismissed the idea, I thought that after they were born I would call him and tell him because then he would not be able to say that I had cheated on him.

"Bella…Bella did you hear me?" Becky's annoying voice broke my train of thought and I stared at her.

"What Becky?" I said it a little harsher then I had meant to but she was getting on my nerves.

"I said that you had better get used to blood because when those two babies pop out there is going to be a lot of it. And also a lot of pain, but I guess that's the price of having a baby."

I got up and walked out of the shelter. I couldn't take her babbling any longer so I decided to take a walk.

I had walked for a good half-an-hour before I stopped and rested on a bench and just watched the people walk by me.

I was looking around when something sparkly caught my eye and I looked over at the other side of the road. There stood someone that I had not been suspecting to see.

Emmett Cullen was strolling down the side walk with a grim face.

"Emmett" I whispered but of course he heard me he wiped his head around to see who had called his name. His searching eyes soon came to rest on me.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

My hands flew to my enormous stomach to try and hide it from him but of course his quick eyes had already seen it.

He started to run towards me and was in front of my crushing me in a bear hug in only a matter of seconds.

"Bella! I can't believe this, I'm so happy to see you!" I laughed, I couldn't help it I was happy too.

"Emmett I'm happy to see you too but could you please put me down you're crushing me."

"Oh sorry." He put me down lightly but still had his arms on my arms.

He looked down at my huge belly and looked sad.

"Emmett I know what you're thinking but don't think it, I never cheated on Edward, you know that I never could."

He let out a big sigh of relief.

"Wait then how did you get pregnant? Did someone rape you?" he sounded as if he wanted to murder someone when he asked me that.

"No Emmett I was not raped. Now I know you wont believe this but its true." I stopped I couldn't go on I couldn't go through having everyone think I cheated on Edward and then didn't even have the guts to admit it again.

"What's true Bella? Spit it out already."

"It's Edward's" I could barely mange to whisper it but his sensitive ears had heard it.

"Bella that's not possible, remember vampires can't have kid."

"I knew it I just knew you wouldn't believe me." I broke out of his grasp and started to run back home sobbing.

"Bella no please wait, come back!" Emmett ran too caught up to me, it didn't take long. He gripped my arm and dragged me in to an ally way.

"Bella please don't go. Don't leave us again. We all really miss you."

"I can't come back Emmett I'm so sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stand having everyone believe that I cheated on Edward. I just can't do that Emmett I just can't." I was sobbing into my hands uncontrollably.

"Hey when did you get pregnant it looks like you're ready to pop?"

I looked up at him and he was smiling but I could tell it was fake.

"Three months ago" he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"ok Bella I know that I don't know that much about pregnant women but I do know that you don't get that big till your like six or seven months pregnant."

"I know, the baby's have a very, very fast growth rate. I'm in the last of the 8th trimester."

"Umm…does that happen often?" I laughed

"No Emmett it has never even happened before. I think it's because they are half vampire."

"Hey that freaky growth thing is proof that they are half vampire, now you can come back home with me and we can tell everyone that and they will have to believe you."

"Emmett" I sighed "I will go back…."

"Yes!" he cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Emmett let me finish! I will come back after they are born."

"What no you have to come back now! You have to make Edward happy again and Alice to. Did you know that she has not gone shopping once since you left?"

"It won't be that much longer and you can tell them if you like that I'm here and I'll be coming back in about 2 or 3 weeks. Just don't tell them where I live or about the baby's, ok?"

"Ok….wait why do you keep saying the baby's?"

"Because it's twins." I smiled a small nerves smile.

"Really, that's so cool I can't wait! I can teach them so much!"

"Only if it's legal will you be teaching it to my baby's Emmett." I laughed

"But that takes all the fun out of it." He whined.

I didn't want to ask Emmett the question that was burning in my head but I knew that I had to.

"So Emmett how is everyone?"

"We are all a wreck to tell you the truth Bella. Jasper and Alice had to move out because of all the emotions. Alice, Rosalie and Esme haven't gone shopping since you left. And Edward well he's taking this the hardest, but well you knew he would, but the man hasn't played the piano, listened to music or even got off his couch, I had to drag him out to the car when we moved."

"I'm so, so sorry Emmett!" I cried, burying my head in my hands again and crying. Emmett placed his big hands and gently patted my back.

"It's ok now Bella you're back everyone will be so happy when they find out."

"Will they, will they really?" I couldn't help doubt his words. How could anyone be happy to see me after what I did?

"Bella seriously how do you get out of bed, yes everyone will be so happy you're back, Esme would cry when you come back if she could."

I just smiled weakly up at him.

I looked at my watch.

"O crap I have to go Emmett."

"Wait why?"

"If I don't go now I will be locked out of the shelter."

"Bella you're not going back to the shelter, what kind of brother would I be if I let you stay one more night in the place."

"Where am I supposed to go then?"

"Come on I say this nice hotel down the street." He gripped my arm and started to pull me down the street.

We went into a small cozy little hotel. Emmett told me to go sit down while he got me a room. I did as I was told and sat down. After a few minutes Emmett walked to me and handed me a pair of keys and told me to go to room 105.

"Emmett I still have to go back to the shelter, all my stuff is there." I complained.

"We can go back tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine" I sighed. He hugged me goodbye and then left muttering to himself as he left.

I went up to my room and unlocked it. The room was huge. It was a soft gold colored that reminded me of Edwards's room. The carpet was a baby blue and looked very soft. I walked in to the bathroom that was right next to the front door. It also was large. I had a big marble sink and a Jacuzzi in the shape of a heart. I loved the room it was beautiful.

I left the bathroom and lay down on the bed and sighed. What a day, I was so tired that I fell asleep shortly after laying down.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**I suppose I should say this again although I know you guys already know it but sadly I don't own twilight and really I don't wish I did either because that would be WAY to hard for me so I give Stephanie Meyer major credit.**_

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Emmett." I said sleepily.

"Good morning sleepy head" I just stuck my toungue out at him and laughed.

"You ready to go pick up you're stuff?"

"Yeah in a sec." I didn't have a toothbrush or a hair brush so I just did both with my fingers.

"Ok let's go." I said with fake enthusiasms.

He lead the way out to his car and I got in. we drove in silence to the shelter. I didn't have to give him directions because somehow he already knew the way.

"This it?" as if he didn't know I thought to myself with a slight smile.

"Yeah." I got out and lead the way in.

As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us, or I should say on Emmett. He waved and kept on following me to my cot.

"Bella!" I heard Becky squeal"I have been so worried about you! Where were you?"

She was talking to me but looking at Emmett.

"She was with me." Emmett answered for me.

"Ooooo." Becky said looking at me amazed. Then I released what she must be thinking.

"Not like that!" I said color rushing to my cheeks for the first time in 3 months.

"oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" I said walking to a corner. I saw Emmett laughing as I walked away.

"Did you just meet that guy?'

"No I've know him for awhile." I was tired of Becky's annoying voice and just wanted to go back to bed.

"Is he you're babies' daddy?" she sounded really excited. I heard Emmett cough to cover up a laugh that had escaped.

"What no!" I cried

"Oh well then who is he?"

"I'm the proud uncle" said Emmett walking up to us.

"Oh ok." Said Becky

"Did you get everything Bella, can we go?"

"Yeah"

"Well I guess this is good bye. Will I see you again Bella?" Becky didn't sound too sad at us saying good bye but that didn't bother me.

"No I don't think we will."

"Well then bye I'll miss you." She gave me a hug as best as she could but could barely get her arms around me because are big bellies got in the way.

"Bye" I quickly ushered Emmett out the door and grabbed my stuff that I had left on my cot and we got into his car and drove back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

CHATER 13

It's been a week today that Emmett has found me. He would come to my hotel room at about 9 am and then leave at noon.

We were in the hotel watching movies today since I didn't feel well enough to do anything else.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Bella"

"Isn't everyone getting suspicions that you are always gone?" I had been thinking about that for a few days but I always forgot to ask him.

"Not really they never notice when I leave, well really they don't notice anything anymore, and if they do I just say I'm going for a hunt or something."

"But you can't hunt more then once a week" I was confused Edward never hunted more then once a week, he never even hunted every week.

"I don't know they seam not to notice and I don't use it every time."

"O I see. I have anther question for you."

"Shoot"

"Why hasn't Alice found out where I am or when I decided to leave why didn't she see that?"

"I don't know she's tried but can't seem to. its all she does now too, just sits there and tries so hard to get a vision of you but every time she cant."

"Wow that's really strange. Do you think in might have something to do with the baby's?"

"I don't see how it could."

"Yeah your right." Although I didn't think he was if my baby's can send my through time they could problem stop Alice from seeing me right?

"Now I have a question for you Bella"

"Ok what is it?"

"When are you going to let me tell Edward you're here?"

"I told you after the baby's are born Emmett." He kept asking me this question and I was getting annoyed of it lately.

"You're not going to let him be there for the birth of his baby's?"

"Emmett he won't even know it's his I can't do that to him I cant let him think that I cheated on him."

"How do you even know that he won't believe their his?

"Because I just do ok." I couldn't tell him that I did tell him and he didn't believe me none of the Cullen's did and then I wished that I could take it all back when I killed Charlie and then my baby's made me time travel back in time to the day I found out about them so I could run away. No I couldn't tell anyone not even the one I love.

"Emmett I don't want….." I was cut off by a strange feeling in my pants and when I looked down they were wet. Emmett noticed to.

"Bella you could have gone to the bathroom I wouldn't have stopped you." He seemed to think this was funny for some reason.

"Emmett I didn't pee my pants my water broke!" I was freaking out and I didn't mean to snap at him but I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a doctor and I didn't know what to do to give birth.

"Is that normal?" Great how could he not know this?

Before I could answer I was gripped with a painful stab to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and screamed, it hurt so badly.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett seemed scared and his deep booming voice trembled ever so slightly.

"I'm going in to labor Emmett I'm having the baby's" I screamed as another contraction ripped thought my stomach.

"What now?"

"Not right this second but yes today or tomorrow" I knew that contractions hurt but not this much. I started to cry they hurt so badly.

"What do we do?" he was trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"The hospital." I gasped out.

"Ok" he scooped me up in to his arms and ran down to his car he didn't run at vampire speed but way faster then a human could carrying a pregnant woman.

"He put me in the backset and sped out of the parking lot.

"We got to the hospital and I Emmett put me in a wheelchair and ran to the receptionist. I did hear what he said to her but he was soon back carrying a clip board.

"Bella don't be mad but I got Carlisle." He got Carlisle how could he do that I was going to kill him.

I didn't get to respond to Emmett because soon Carlisle Cullen had his arms tightly wrapped around me and kissing my cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Carlisle brought me to my room and hooked me up to some machines. I had to hold Emmett's hand, look away and hold my breathe till he was done, Emmett thought it was Hillarie, I just glared at him till he stopped.

"Bella where have you been, why on earth did you leave, what were you thinking?" Carlisle demanded.

"I've been here, and I left because I knew that Edward wouldn't believe me and I just couldn't take that Carlisle I just couldn't I'm sorry I cased you all so much pain I really am." I couldn't look at him or Emmett so I just started at my hands.

A contraction rocked my body and I moaned and gripped my stomach.

"Bella I'm going to give you a shot to help with the pain, ok?" as he spoke he gripped a syringe and lightly toke my arm off of my stomach.

"Ok" I my voice was husky and low from the pain.

I looked away and held my breathe once more, I looked at Emmett and he was holding his breathe too, he saw me looking at him and he smiled warmly.

When it was down the pain did start to dim and I realized how tired I was. My eyes lids started to drop but I still caught Emmett and Carlisle taking to fast for me to hear and I knew even without hearing they were taking about my angel Edward.

I saw Emmett get up and leave and then Carlisle then I fell into a heavy sleep and dreamt about the only thing worth dreaming, Edward.

I didn't know how long I slept but pain made me wide awake in a mater of seconds. The medicine Carlisle had given me had worn off.

Sound on my right cased me to look in to a pair of beautiful topaz eyes, they weren't Emmett's or Carlisle's they were the eyes of my angel.

_**

* * *

I know I'm sorry it's so short and it's a cliffy again but I'm sick so you guys are lucky I even wrote it today.**_

_**I will get the next one up as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks again for all the beautiful reviews they were awesome!**_

_**Bye!!!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHATER 15

I couldn't say or do anything I just stared into his eyes, my mouth wide open with shock and surprise.

"Edward, is it really you?" it was a stupid thing to ask but I had to know he wasn't just one of my many hallucinations.

"Yes Bella I'm here." I couldn't detect the tone in his voice; it was something I had never heard before.

"Edward I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been so dum but I had to leave, I'm sorry I should have told you but…." A hot pain worse then the others was vibrating through my stomach cutting off my words, but there was something else, an urge to push. So I did, I push and the pain got a little better.

"Bella what's wrong? Carlisle come quick something's happening." He sounded scared and worried and it made my heart hurt to hear it but yet made it fluttered because I was hearing his voice something I had dreamed of for so long.

Carlisle came in a few seconds letter and said it was time to deliver the baby's.

"I cant" I was scared I was too scared to have the baby's without Edward and I knew he wouldn't want to be there with me, he didn't even know they were his yet.

"It's ok Bella I'll be right here." He was going to stay Edward my angel was going to stay with me, my heart hurt from the happiness.

"Ok Bella I'm going to wheel you into the delivery room, ok?"

"Ok" I said weakly. The pain was getting even worse, I never thought something could hurt this bad it felt like I was dying a slow painful death.

I was wheeled into a new room with Edward holding my head and telling me to breathe. I was not going to disobey my angel so I breathed for all I was worth.

A nurse put me in a birthing dress and straped my legs to the table with them in the birthing position.

Edward start beside me and gapped my hand.

"I love you Bella and I missed you so much I'm never going to leave you or even let you out of my sight." He smiled his crooked smile and I forgot about everything, I forgot about the pain and that I was just about to give birth. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Edward I won't ever leave you again I promise, I love you so much." I started to cry with happiness and Edward held me as best he could with my big belly and a bed between us.

"Ok Bella when you feel a pushing sensation I want you to push, ok?" Carlisle pulled us out of my heaven and back down to reality, and with that the burning pain.

I nodded my head and did as I was told, I pushed and pushed and pushed till I heard a little cry, I saw Carlisle hand a little thing to a nurse and her clean it up and wrap a blue blanket around it, a boy I had a baby boy/

"It's a boy Bella you have a son."

I smiled and when I felt anther pushing sensation I pushed and did the same think till I heard anther beautiful little cry. Carlisle handed anther little baby to the nurse. She wrapped anther blue blanket around it. I had anther boy.

"It's a boy, Bella you have two sons congratulations." Carlisle smiled bigger then I had ever seen him smile before.

"Bella I'm so proud of you." Edward wiped the sweat off my forehead and kissed it.

I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

I felt anther pushing sensation.

"Carlisle I'm feeling more pushing sensations, am I suppose too?" I was worried because I don't think I was supposed to. Carlisle and Edward both looked at me even the nurse did.

"I think we have a hider." Said one of the nurses.

Carlisle went back to his position between my legs and told me to do the same thing as before.

Soon enough I heard anther little cry and Carlisle handed the nurse anther little baby. She wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl, two boys and a girl." This time a nurse said it because Carlisle was to shocked that I had anther one to speak.

I was too tired to speak or even nod so I just looked at the table where my baby's where.

"Do you want to hold them?" Edward asked me.

"Yes" I said weakly. He chuckled and a nurse handed him one and he handed it to me then anther. He held the last one because I didn't have any room to hold him.

I looked at the little boy on my right; his tag said he was the first born. He was beautiful and I was not just saying that because he's mine, he looked just like Edward with a few little bronze hairs sticking up in odd dictions. Now Edward had to believe they were his.

"He looks like you." I said giggling a little. He leaned over and looked closely at his first born son.

"Yes he does doesn't he" he also laughed a little. "But he has your nose" he pointed out. He touched my nose and then his sons.

"Yeah you're right" I said looking closely. "You do believe that it's yours right?" I said a little scared at his answer.

"Yes I do believe it, well how can I not when he looks so much like me."

I was so happy this was the best day of my life, I few tears escaped my eyes and one landed on both the baby's I held heads.

"And also they have no sent so they must be part vampire." He said this more quietly because the nurses were still in the room cleaning up.

"They don't?" I was shocked but yet also happy that means my families the Cullen's wont have to be as careful as if they had them it would make life easier.

"And they are also more durable they a normal new born, but they can still be broken easily." That was even better now Edward wouldn't have to work as hard as if they were really breakable.

"What should we name him?" I asked we thought for a few minutes coming up with names.

"John?" He asked

"No that just makes me think of a toilet." He laughed quietly so not to wake the baby's.

"Kyle?" I asked

"No he doesn't look much like a Kyle." He said looking closely at him.

"Are you two ready to go back to your room yet?" one of the nurses said coming up to us.

"Yes." Edward answered for me.

"Ok patty will bring you back to your room, do you want the baby's with you or do you want to put them in the baby nursery?"

"With us." I said

"Ok" Edward stood up with are little girl in his arms and kept pace with the bed as the nurse wheeled it back to my hospital room.

"Dean" said Edward when the nurse left. I looked down at the little angel in my arms.

"It's perfect" I said.

I know new born's cant smile but I would have bet anything in the world that when Edward said Dean he smiled it made my heart swell with pride and I kissed his little head.

"Ok next." I said. We both study the other little boy for a few seconds. The second born had a full head of wild curly brown hair with bronze streaks. He had a chubby little face with dimples and was waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Hayden" we both said, I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"Hayden it is then." He said. I kissed Hayden's wild curls.

"Now the little surprise." I said smiling. She had almost a full head of pure white hair with black, brown, and bronze streaks. She had a slightly chubby face and big dimples.

"Anna?" said Edward.

"Umm…..I like it but I don't know if it would fit her.

"Isabella then." He said it serially do I knew he want joking.

"Now why would I cures are only daughter with that name."

"That is my favorite name though." He had false hurt in his voice and I smiled.

"How about Madison?" I asked changing the subject.

"I like Madison." He said smiling, I smiled to.

"Dean-Carlisle-Emmett-Jasper-Masen-Cullen" I said his full name and smiled

"Hayden-Edward-Anthony-Masen-Cullen."

"How about Hayden-Charlie-Edward-Anthony-Masen-Cullen?" he suggested.

"I like it" I said.

"Now last but certainly not least are little surprise. Madison-Esme-Alice-Masen-Cullen." He said.

"Wait I have something to add to that." I said

"Ok what is it" he asked smiling.

"Madison-Esme-Elizabith-Alice-Rosealie-Masen-Cullen"

"I absolutely love it" he said. He kissed all of their tiny heads then lastly captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I think it's time to call Emmett and Carlisle in."

"What about Rosalie and Esme?" he asked

"Their here?" I asked excited

"Yes they came with me. Alice and Jasper are on a plane back."

"Yes bring everyone in!" I was so happy almost my whole family was here.

"That reminds me, how did you find out I was here, and that they were your baby's?" I forgot all about that.

"Emmett heard you calling my name while you were sleeping and thought I should be here even though you didn't want me so he called me and told me you were here and also filled me in on everything." He grew sad when he said this I quickly looked down at Madison to hide his eyes from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked I shifted Hayden so I could stroke Edwards face.

"Why didn't you want me here Bella?" his voice was so sad it made my heart scream with pain.

He looked up at me and tried to dazzle me but I looked away, I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't want to tell him. My heart started to beat wildly as I started to panic.

_**

* * *

Yes I know it's really long but I'm trying to make up for the really short chapter 14 and anyway you guys keep telling me to make the chapters longer so don't complain about how long it is please because then I will just make them even shorter then 14.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews love them. **_

_**Bye!!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Bella its ok I can take it." His voice was lifeless, emotionless. Madison started to cry so Edward got up and started to walk around with her. Her crying started a train reaction among the baby's Dean and Hayden both started to howl and scream and no mater how much I rocked and bounced them they would not stop.

"I didn't want you here Edward because I didn't think you would believe that they were yours." I said sadly barely above a whisper.

"That's all?" he sounded relived, Madison stopped crying and soon the boys stopped to.

"What did you think it was?" I was happy that he wasn't sad or mad about what I had said.

"I thought that it was because you didn't love me anymore." He whispered, I was hardly able to under stand. I gently laid Dean and Hayden down on the bed and throw the covers off of me. I was still really sore and weak from giving birth the three baby's but I made my way to him as fast as I could. He wasn't facing me so I through my arms around his waist and hugged as close as I could with my big belly in the way. He turned around and let go of his waist only to put them right back when he was turned around. As tightly as I could with my big belly and not squashing Madison I kissed him hard and he kissed me back and wrapped his free arm around my waist taking all my weight onto him.

"I love you so much" I said I started to cry in to his shoulder and he held me tightly to his side.

"Bella what are you doing you shouldn't be out of bed for at lest a few more days" he scolded. He lightly set me down and handed Madison to me, then picked me up and brought me back to my hospital bed.

It was the first time I had held my baby girl. She was lighter then the boys much smaller. She looked like she could brake at any second.

When I was safely back into my bed with me holding Hayden and Madison and Edward holding Dean in a comfortable silence.

"I think we should bring in the others now." I said happily.

He carefully got out his cell phone then before I knew it was putting it away. Before I could ask him if they were coming a soft knock on the door told me they were already here.

"Come in" Edward called softly. Esme came in first with Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle close on her heal.

They surrounded me and the triplets instantly. Esme kissed me a few times and hugged me close, and Rosalie shocked me by hugging me warmly.

"Ooo Bella I'm so glade to see you" Esme sang. I knew if she could have she would be crying.

"I'm happy to see you too. I'm happy to see all of you." I said I was cry now again; I just could not stop crying today.

"What's their name?" asked Emmett.

"This is Dean-Carlisle-Emmett-Jasper-Masen-Cullen" said Edward proudly showing Dean to everyone. Esme toke him from Edwards's arms and started to coo to him and kiss his little head.

"Dean like that guy from TV?" Emmett asked laughing

"Supernatural?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah." Carlisle laughed.

"No we didn't name him after the guy from TV" I said but I had to laugh a little to.

"He looks just like you Edward." Carlisle said.

"Ok the next one is Hayden-Charlie-Edward-Anthony-Masen-Cullen" I said and this time Rosalie toke Hayden from my arms and gave me a large smile.

"And last but now least we have Madison-Esme-Elizabith-Alice-Rosaile-Masen-Cullen." I said.

"That's a beautiful name." said a high musicale voice. It wasn't Esme or Rosalie. It was my best friend Alice. She was finally here with Jasper


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Alice!" I screamed for joy. "Jasper!" I screamed too delighted to see both of their beautiful, pale faces. They both looked the same as when the last time I saw them.

"Bella I'm so happy to see you!" Alice screamed back hugging me tightly.

"Is good to see you again Bella" Jasper said a lot quieter then me and Alice.

Hayden started to cry because of the nose and was quickly returned into my waiting arms. I rocked and cooed to him and he soon settled down and fell asleep in my arms.

"They are so cute" Alice said much quieter then before.

"With an uncle like me how can they not be?" said Emmett jokingly; Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Yeah how can they not be the ugliest things in the world." Said Carlisle laughing in a hushed tone.

Emmett just stoke his tough out at him and laughed

_**2 weeks after**_

It was the middle of the night and Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs witch made Hayden cry as well.

I got up and went down stairs to fix 3 bottles. Then went back up stairs into the baby's room.

Edward and I had gotten are own place a few days after the triplets were born. It was a beautiful house but way to big for my liking but Edward had done his unfair eye smoldering thing on me and I had no choice but to agree. It had 4 rooms and 5 bathrooms 1 connected onto each room. It was 3 stories high with a big basement an average sized attic. And a big kitchen and living room. The walls in the babies room was a bright baby blue with pink strips going up and down. Mine and Edwards's room was dark honey gold with a king sized bed, a balcony with a hot tube in it. It had a hug bathroom with a heart shaped Jacuzzi that Edward and I shared almost every night. The kitchen was a watermelon red with little black seeds. The stove, oven, sink and refrigerator were all stainless steal. The living room was a soft mint green with leather and 2 big soft reclining chairs on ether side. There was a medium sized glass coffee table in the middle and a large flat screen TV hang right across from it.

Edward is the one that usually feeds the children at night but I had all but kicked him out the door to go hunting. So I was the one feeding them in 3 in the morning.

When I got in to the room I picked up Dean my first born, sat in the rocking chair and feed him. He now had a little more hair bronze hair growing and he had big beautiful topaz eyes with brown and green fleces in them. He only cried when he was hungry or needed changing. He was always trying to chase something or put something in his mouth he never stopped smiling, but best of all it was Edwards's smile that he smiled. He loved to find new things especially when he could stick them in his mouth. Emmett always comes over and with a new toy for him to suck on. He was are bouncy baby Esme liked to call him.

When he fell back to sleep I put him back in his crib and went to go pick up a still crying Hayden. He as Esme put it are fusser. His curly brown hair with bronze streaks had gotten a little longer and lighter and he had big brown eyes with a gold line going down the middle. He looked a lot like me. He always cried no mater what and he never slept. He was always waking the other 2 up and he would never play. He was indeed the fusser.

He fell asleep slower then Dean did but as soon as his eyes were shut I put him in the crib and grasped Madison my little miracle baby as I liked to call her.

She was different I knew that the day after she was born. Her white hair with black, brown and bronze streaks had grown very fast it was already down to her ears and she had opened her eyes the very next morning. Her eyes were big and the brightest green I had ever seen she also had purple flecks in them but most of all her pupils were not black they were a light topaz. The only different she had from Edward was her hair and her eyes. She was the smallest thing she fit perfectly into Edward's palm. She has only cried 2's since she was born and that was when she had just came out of me and when Edward had asked me the question in the hospital room. And often strange things happened around her. A teddy bear would fly into her crib of the TV would turn off or on when she blinked. All the animals loved to be around her as we walked outside always had a stray dog or a bunny would follow us. She slept a lot though almost all day and all night. It made me worry but Carlisle and Edward said that she was perfectly healthy.

Madison fell back to sleep quickly but I just sat there rocking her back and forth till before I even realized I had fallen asleep cold, strong arms were taking Madison out of my arms and putting her back in her crib.

"How was your trip?" I asked Edward quietly as he walked back to the rocking chair I still sat in.

"I hated every minute of it" he said cheerfully

"Why" I asked

"Because silly Bella I wasn't with you or the children." He said it as if it was the dimmest question on earth.

I just kissed him, and he swept me up into his cold embrace and carried me back to the bed room.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

_**8 months later**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella wake up!" I opened my heavy lids to Alice shaking me awake. She was balancing Dean on her hip and he was trying to get to the earrings she was wearing.

"No go away" I pulled a pillow over my head. She graped the pillow and pulled me up by my arm.

"Alice let me sleep." I was tired I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Well it's your own fault, I told you we were going shopping today, you and Edward should have gotten 'your grove on'" she did little quotation marks with her fingers when she said this. "Till tonight or something."

"Ugh Alice do you try and see us having sex or something?" she always seems to know when we had, and to my extreme embarrassment always seemed to comment on it.

"Bella do not use the s word in front of the baby!" she covered Dean's ears and scolded me. I just rolled my eyes and went down stairs where I was sure Edward would be feeding the Hayden and Madison. I was right he was trying to get Hayden to keep the food in his mouth and on his plate but by the looks of his and Edward's cloths he was not succeeding.

"No Hayden don't throw the food." He said but Hayden just threw it anyway and it landed in Madison's hair. She screamed and threw her food at him.

Alice and I just stood, laughing uncontrollably as we watched Edward fight with the 2 of them trying to get them to stop till he finally just toke Hayden out of his highchair and sat him on the counter and started to take his cloths off that were saturated with the eggs, orange juice and apple sauce.

"Do you what some help?" I asked

"If you are done laughing yes you can give Hayden and Madison a bath while I clean up the kitchen." He said handing Hayden to me then went and got Madison out of her chair.

"But we have to go shopping." Alice wined.

"Well if you are still planning on taking the children then you will have to give them baths first" Said Edward. He handing Madison to Alice then started to clean off the highchair tables in the sink.

"Fine." Snapped Alice, she grasped my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

I turned the water on and let it fill as I gave Alice Hayden and toke Madison from her and started to take her cloths off. Alice's phone rang in her pocket and she answered it.

"Hello" Alice asked

"What happened?" Alice shrieked

"How did Jasper get his hair stuck in the curling iron and why was he using it?" she shrieked again.

"Emmett I am going to hurt you when I get home." She said between gritted teeth. I hear Edward laugh downstairs so I'm sure he had heard her phone call.

"Bella I have to go the boys were being morons and Jasper got his hair stuck in the curling iron and I have to go and get it out because they can't seem to do it and I don't want them cutting his hair because it won't grow back." She said angrily. "But we are still going shopping today." Dang my hopes of getting out of shopping were crushed

"Why don't they just brake the curling iron?" I asked, its not like they didn't have the strength and Alice could always just buy a new one.

"Because that is my favorite one and if they do break it they know that I will kill them painfully." She said with a glint of rage in her eyes. I did not want to be Emmett or Jasper right now.

She handed Hayden back to me and was out the door before I could even blink. I sighed and put him in the bathtub and turned the water off. I finished undressing Madison and put her in too. I gave them a few toys and started to wash them. Hayden started to splash Madison; she started to whimper and scooted to the other side of the tub.

"Hayden no splashing." I scolded him; he looked at me and started to scream and cry.

"What are you doing to him?" Edward asked from the door way; I turned around and see his smug face.

"Where's Dean?"

"In the playpen" he said kneeling next to me Hayden was still screaming and Madison was whimpering.

"Will you help me?" I asked

"I think I will let you handle this." He said smirking at me.

"Please?" I asked he just looked at me with a smirk on his face and shook his head.

I stood up and walked to his side and put my arms around his neck and started to trail little butter fly kisses up and down it. I heard his breathe catch and smiled proudly to myself.

"Please?" I asked quietly I started to kiss the hollow below his ear and suck lightly on his ear lobe.

"Pretty please, isn't there anything I can do?" I tried to use my sexy voice the one he can never refuse.

"There might be something." He said wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me closer devouring my lips with his. But o no Hayden decided he wanted to be the center of attention once more and started to scream very loudly. Edward reliantly let go of me and picked Hayden out of the tube and tried to calm him down.

When Hayden stopped screaming Edward put him back in the tube and started to pour soap on him.

"You get Madison." He said I walked over and knelt on the other side of Edward and started to soap up Madison. I heard a scream from downstairs.

"I'll get him" I told Edward, rinsing my hands off and when downstairs to get my eldest son and bring him upstairs. I graped him and bounced him on my hip and walked back up stairs to the rest of my family.

When I got there Edward was drying off Madison and putting fresh cloths on her, she sat still and just stared into his eyes. When she stared into my eyes I always though she was looking at my soul, Edward agreed with me. I often caught her and Edward staring deeply into each other eyes for a long time, both seemed to have endless patients unlike our youngest son who had none at all. I always thought of Madison as daddy's little girl, the title just seemed to fit, she was never fussy with Edward and always quieted down as soon as he picked her up, she was always interested in what he was doing even though she was only 8 mouths old, she wouldn't sleep unless Edward had hummed to her.

When he was done with her he handed her to me, I held Madison on my left hip and Dean on my right while Edward dried Hayden off. When he was done he picked him up and walked over to me, he put his free arm around my waist and kissed the tops of his baby's heads then finished off with my lips kissing them passionately and pulling me as close as he could with 3 little baby's in between us. He just held me and the baby's there for a while as the triplets started to dose off as he hummed to them.

I looked at Edward my husband and felt so much love for him, he was perfect in every way he was the best father he never toughed them with anything more then a feathery touch and he always made sure they were fine and happy before anything else, he always brought them home stuff when ever he went out. he was the perfect husband to, he always made sure that I had everything I needed and he held me as I cried or was sick, he hummed to me every night to help me sleep, he was the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last I see as I go to sleep, I loved him so much that it hurt my heart every time he left to hunt or something.

Then I looked at my 3 little miracles in our arms, Deans wild bronze hair the same as his daddy's then at Hayden's curly bronze streaked brown hair that was growing past his ears, I reminded myself to get him a haircut while we are shopping. Then I looked at Madison long brown, black, bronze streaked hair, I head tears in my eyes and I couldn't see very well but I still saw her big beautiful eyes look at me and in my soul.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly "why are you crying?"

"I'm fine Edward I'm just so happy" I said letting the tears spill over. Edward kissed the tears away and smiled his crooked smile at me, I laughed and laid my head against his chest and breathed in and out happily.

I knew we would have some hard times but I also knew that no mater what we would be ok, we would stay a family no mater what God threw our way. Edward would never leave me and I was so happy about that that I had no words to describe it, I knew some day the triplets would leave and that that day would come to soon but as long as I had Edward I knew I would be ok, I knew everything would be ok.

_**The End**_

_**I'm so sorry it toke me for ever to write this but I have been really busy but its done and I hopped you liked it just as much as I liked writing it. I thank all you guys that beard with me and till the end no mater how many spelling and grammar errors that I had and I thank everyone who reviewed and I think everyone one who toke their time and read this, thanks guys you are the best!**_

_**I don't know if I will write a sequel but you guys let me know if I should and if I get enough saying I should then I will start on it as soon as I get my other story done with.**_

_**Thanks guys again!!!!!!! **_

_**Bye wuv ya!!!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I** **know i havent updated in forever, but i cant. my computer decided it didnt want to work and crased.**

**i had the 2nd on almost all done and was gunna start puting the chapters on but they all got deleted. well i started rewriting them all but then the comp crashed again. well its working now again but i dont have word loaded on so i can actually write anything. **

**so i started to take a dare and use my dads computer but it goes really really slow. But you wanna know something. **

**IT CRASHED TO!! i have really bad luck with computers. so for now i dont know if i'm gunna post the 2nd since with my luck the comp will crash and it will all be gone!**


End file.
